<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Heat by zanash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173997">Summer Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash'>zanash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Atlanta, Body Shots, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Daryl Dixon, F/M, Late at Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Summer, Swimming, Walkers (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is taking a night to drink all his worries away until something catches his eye &amp; he has to go make sure that she stays safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of her tent was stifling despite the flaps being open.  Bree was wearing a tank top and the shortest shorts she had, but August in Georgia is brutal and there’s no escaping it.  She tried everything she could think of to get comfortable and distract herself from the heat, but it was no use.  It was late and technically no one was supposed to go to the quarry after dark, or alone, but FUCK. THIS.  </p><p>  Daryl was kicked back in the bed of his truck, working on a full bottle of Jack that he found in a rundown hunter’s cabin while he was out trying to scare up some game.  It was too damn hot to be stuffed up in that damn tent.  The end of the world fuckin’ sucked.  At least they had an air conditioner in that shithole he and Merle lived in before things went tits up.  </p><p>  Something caught his eye, which was surprising since he was deep in the bottle.  He figured there were enough people on watch and he’d earned a night to drink all his problems away.  There were more than enough people around to handle shit, and dammit, he’d been out hunting for food for all of their useless asses every day.  The least they could do was give him this, even if they didn’t know about it.  </p><p>  That pretty girl, the one he could never get the nerve up to talk to, had a bag and a towel over her shoulder.  “Aww hell,” Daryl grumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of the back of his truck.  As safe as it might be here, there were no perimeter alarms set up down by the water.  It wasn’t likely she’d hear them anyway.  A bunch of strung-up cans wasn’t exactly state-of-the-art or anything.  Looks like he wasn’t getting much of a night off after all.</p><p>  By the time Daryl staggered down to the quarry, Bree was already walking into the water.  Daryl quietly cursed to himself as he watched her bare ass slipping below the water’s surface.  He tried to sneak into a little wooded area just short of the shore, but the toe of his boot caught in a tree root and it caused him to go sprawling onto the hard ground.  </p><p>  Bree sprung up, covering her chest with her arms.  She was sure that either Shane or that creepy fucker Ed had followed her so they could get a show.  Maybe she should have told someone that she was coming down here.  She started to walk back toward the bank when she heard Daryl swearing a blue streak about tripping over his own damn feet.  </p><p>  “Dixon?” She whispered loudly.  “Is that you?”  She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the way he came bounding out of the trees, nearly falling on his face again.  </p><p>  “Yeah,” he replied sheepishly, his voice cracking.  He looked toward the water and saw her standing there, visible from her adorable belly button up.  “Sorry,” he slurred.  “Shouldn’t be down here alone, ‘specially after dark.”    </p><p>  “Well, I’m not alone now.  How ‘bout you bring that bottle and join me?  The water’s nice and cool.”  </p><p>  Daryl stood there, slack-jawed, and completely unable to engage his mouth because his brain had gone to the white static that used to come on when TV stations went off the air for the night.  Was that what this was?  Had his brain become so overwhelmed with her incomprehensible offer that it simply shut off?  He had to do something for fuck’s sake!  He couldn’t just stand there gawking at her like a goddamn Neanderthal.  </p><p>  “Yo, Dixon!”, Bree called out quietly.  “You still with me?”  She was giggling, and now only her hands were covering her tits.  “Do you need some help taking your clothes off?” </p><p>  Was this chick for real?  He never would have thought that she would give him the time of day, much less ask him to join her for a skinny dip in the quarry?  Was this some kind of heat/alcohol-induced fantasy?  Was he really back in the back of that truck cranking one out in his sleep or some shit?  That would be fuckin’ embarrassing.</p><p>  “Maybe you need some incentive.”  Her voice was louder, but not because she was speaking loudly.  No, Daryl was surprised to find that he had made his way down to the bank and was standing there like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do from this point.  Bree had a sly smile on her face and a wicked glimmer in her eyes.  If ever a she-demon existed, she was right goddamn there in front of Daryl and he hadn’t the first fucking idea what to do with her.</p><p>  Bree dropped her hands from her perfectly pert tits.  Her nipples were hard and pink and Daryl’s mouth watered just thinking about having his lips and tongue on them.  </p><p>  “I can see that you like what you’re looking at,” Bree smirked.  Daryl shook his head and looked down at his very obvious boner.  Well, that certainly explained why his brain wasn’t engaging as it should.  “Take off your damn clothes and get in here, Daryl.”  He watched as she turned and dove into the water, making sure that her sweet ass surfaced just to tempt him even more.</p><p>  Daryl was a little too stumbly to take off his boots without sitting down, so he did.  After untying a horrendous knot he created, he tossed his boots and socks aside and was out of the rest of his clothes in a hurry.  He took a few tentative steps toward the water when he remembered that Bree wanted him to bring the whiskey.</p><p>  “Took ya long enough,” Bree giggled.  She swam over to where he was and wrapped her legs around his waist.  There was zero pretense as far as her intentions went.  She was after Daryl’s dick and nothing was going to stop her from getting it.  </p><p>  “Pour me a shot,” she grinned and then tilted her head back with her mouth open.  Daryl didn’t hesitate for once tonight.  He brought the bottle up to her mouth and poured generously.  He watched as she swallowed it down, impressed that she didn’t cough or make a face.  The girl could shoot whiskey.  This night just got better and better.</p><p>  “My turn,” Bree announced, taking the bottle before Daryl could protest.  She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face right to her breast.  “Open up.”  She tipped the bottle and let the liquid trickle out of the bottle down the natural curve of her breast.  “Best get that mouth open,” she taunted in her best Daryl Dixon drawl.    “Come on, you bashful fucker!  Lap that shit up!  Don’t let good whiskey go to waste because you’re shy!”</p><p>  Goddamn!  This girl was about to push his buttons.  He just wasn’t exactly sure which ones.  He wasn’t sure if she should be turned on, pissed off, or insulted.  Probably all three, but his dick seemed to be leading this show and it was looking more and more like it was going to win out.  Daryl put the flat of his tongue under the small swell of Bree’s tit and lapped up to her nipple where he allowed the alcohol to drip off into his mouth.  </p><p>  “There you go, big boy!  That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”  Bree poured a stronger stream into his waiting mouth for a few more seconds and then let him swallow it down. </p><p>  She held the bottle in one hand and his hair in the other.  “D’you like that?”  She was grinning like an imp.  “C’mon, Daryl!  I won’t bite.  I mean unless you want me to.”  Daryl growled and it was low and deep and throaty and exactly the kind of response Bree was hoping for.  “How ‘bout you use your words and tell me that you liked having my nipple in your mouth?”  She pulled his face right up to her own and slowly dragged her lips across his and over to his ear.  “Tell me, Daryl, did you like the way it tasted?”</p><p>  Daryl grabbed the hair at the back of her head and pulled it, pulling her face back to his.  “Fuck yeah I did.”  He crashed his lips to hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth.  Bree kissed him back with as much ferocity.  She linked her arms around his neck and dropped her head back so Daryl would have full access to her neck.  </p><p>  All of his inhibitions were out the window and he was attacking her neck, leaving dark love bites all the way down to her shoulders, not giving a single fuck that they would be visible.  He started to make his way down to those perky breasts that he was drooling over earlier when it dawned on him that being in the water wasn’t going to allow him to do the things he really wanted to do to her.  </p><p>  “C’mon,” he commanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the bank.  He all but dragged her to the soft earth where she’d put her things.  He spotted her towel and spread it out as evenly as he was willing to take time for, which wasn’t much.  Daryl pulled her down and got her onto her back before she had a chance to realize what was happening.  </p><p>  “You sure you want this?”  He had to make it crystal clear to himself that she wanted this as much as he now did.  </p><p>  “I’ve never wanted something so much,” Bree affirmed.  “I want you to do bad things to me, Dixon.”<br/>  Daryl grabbed her legs under her knees and pushed them all the way back to her shoulders.  With the flat of his tongue, he licked from the top of her crack to her clit.  He laid his left arm across her legs to keep her in place and ate her pussy like a starving man.  He spread her lips apart with his fingers and sucked her clit into his mouth.  He sucked and rolled his tongue in waves over the sensitive little bundle of nerves.  Bree had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.  She tried to buck her hips, but Daryl had her pinned just where he wanted her.  </p><p>  “Oh my fucking God!  Daryl!”  Her cries were muffled but still loud enough for Daryl to shush her and then go right back to torturing the little nub between her legs like their lives depended on it.  She squirmed and wiggled beneath him as much as she could, but Daryl held her firmly where he wanted her.  He showed no mercy worshiping her with his tongue.  </p><p>  Within minutes, Bree’s back was bowed so severely that Daryl worried that her spine would snap.  Electric tingles surged through her, making her feel hot.  The tingles quickly graduated into a strong, steady current that grew into an explosive intensity.  When her climax detonated, it was like lightning striking a powder keg.  Daryl moved from her clit to her entrance and started fucking her with his tongue, lapping up her juices.  He rubbed her clit with his thumb and pushed her hands away when she begged him to stop.  </p><p>  “You ain’t done til I say you’re done,” he snarled.  </p><p>  “I can’t!  ‘S too much!  Pleasepleasepleaseplease!”  Fuuuuuuuck...I’m cumming again.”  The last few words were strained and trailed off as another monumental climax crashed down on her like a tidal wave.  She couldn’t breathe, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shook violently from head-to-toe.  Daryl sat back on his heels and admired his work for a moment and then flipped her over.</p><p>  “Get that ass up here, girl.  You’re about to get fucked like you ain’t ever before.”  Daryl had his dick in his hand, about to line it up, and drive it home when it struck him that he didn’t have a condom.  “Mother fuckin’ sumbitch!”</p><p>  Bree turned and looked at him questioningly as she still wasn’t capable of much more than whimpering.  </p><p>  “You got a condom in your bag?” Daryl looked positively desperate.  Bree shook her head no, but she was smiling.</p><p>  “I’m clean and have an IUD.  Are you clean?”  </p><p>  “Yeah,” he snapped, sounding offended.  </p><p>  “Then we don’t have a problem.  Quit pouting and fuck me already.”<br/>  With one hand, Daryl rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet slit while he pushed her head onto the towel.  Bree gasped sharply when Daryl thrust his full length into her.  His cock was much bigger than she’d ever had and she stretched almost painfully around his girth.  Her hands frantically grabbed for anything that she could hold onto.  </p><p>  Daryl had a tight grip on her hips and he let his head fall back on his shoulders as he took a minute to get himself under control before he gave her the best dick she’d ever have.  He moved slowly for the first few strokes because, damn, the girl was tight.  She was whining and moving her hips around.  If she wanted it, she was going to get it.</p><p>  Daryl pounded into her at a hard and fast pace and didn’t let up for anything.  When she started to slide forward, he slapped her ass and pulled it back where he wanted it.  Bree put her mouth over her forearm to keep her noise level down as much as possible, but Daryl had her on the cusp of another monster orgasm within minutes.  </p><p>  The hot night air was filled with their hard breathing, barely-contained cries of pleasure, and Daryl’s hips slapping against her.  By the time Daryl got close, Bree hadn’t stopped.  When she reached her climax, he gave her everything he had.  She was in a full-body tremor and letting the “oh gods” fly.  </p><p>  “Shit, girl.  I’m gonna cum,” Daryl gritted out.  His movements became erratic and frantic until his breath caught in his chest and his eyes rolled back.  He was like that until he saw stars glittering around wherever it was that his eyes were looking and he fell forward on top of Bree.  </p><p>  They were both drenched with sweat and covered with dirt and debris from the ground, but neither of them was able to move or do anything about it for a long time.  </p><p>  “So,” Daryl started, “we together from now on, or was this just about you scratchin’ an itch?”  He figured there wasn’t any reason not to throw it all on the table.  Bree certainly had when she told him she wanted him to fuck her.</p><p>  Bree turned her head to the side and stared at him for a minute.  He was looking up at the stars in the inky sky.  “Yeah, we’re together now.”</p><p>  “Alright.  We need to get washed up and get some sleep.  You’re comin’ huntin’ with me in the morning.”   </p><p>  “Keep talkin’ all that romantic shit and you’re never gonna get rid of me,” she teased.</p><p>  “Get your ass in the water, woman.”  Daryl followed her and wondered how everyone would respond when they found out.  He didn’t care what they thought, but the fact that the prettiest girl in the camp was his sure made him smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>